wizryfandomcom-20200214-history
Demeter Demigod Lore
Demigod Lore All Demigods are born with inherent enhanced strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes. They all are born with ADHD or dyslexia, or, if not dyslexia, they possess other mental or physical disabilities, such as lactose intolerance, autism, or whatever (said disability needs to be approved by an GM).At an GM’s discretion, a player can potentially have a more freeform approach to powers in roleplay, though, the emote listings are just sort of bases. Sidenote: Although emote counts have been lowered generously, I expect you all to write sizeable emotes. Not just “He starts to create lightning,” but legitimate emotes that have description and quality. Spawn of Demeter and Ceres Physical Description Children of Demeter oftentimes inherit their mother’s blonde hair and brown eyes; the blonde hair is usually somewhere between a honey color or a sort of sunflower yellow, or may often be interpreted as dirty blonde. The brown eyes are usually earthy, with splotches of green in them. If not blonde hair and brown eyes, spawn of Demeter can be seen with green eyes that resemble the color of new foliage, along with brown hair the color of earth. Their body types can range from tall and strong, to short and lethe. Being farmers by heritage with a desire for nature, they often have a farmer’s tan to show for their obsession with the earth. Children of Ceres are likewise, with blonde hair colorations like ripe wheat, and cognac brown eyes. If not either, they have light brown hair, and green or blue eyes that greatly resemble colors found in Mother Nature. Akin to their counterparts, spawn of Ceres resemble strong farmers, or lethe assassins who can cut well with a blade. Both groups carry a strong image of a warrior wherever they go, a surprising feat, considering they are mostly farmers. Personality Children of Demeter carry an aura of kindness and patience about them, and are so infectiously benevolent that they often make others feel the need to protect them. They are the most innocent beans aside from the Iris campers, and pull off amazing doggy eyes. They have a strong pull for protecting nature, willing to put themselves in front of animals and plants in order to save them. When in a position of power or at the opportunity of one, spawn of Demeter exhibit a level of bossiness and authority that sometimes may come off as annoying or stuck up, but truly they only want what is best for nature, or camp, or for someone else. Often, when they find someone they care about, they may not be upfront about their feelings, trying to give minor pointers to push the person in the right direction rather than outright expressing their feelings (though, some children of Demeter may actually portray the exact opposite). Children of Ceres exhibit a sort of “tough love” to anything but nature, which is like the children of Demeter, though to a much more strict extreme. They care greatly for the earth and its inhabitants, and are not afraid to brandish a sword in order to protect it. They are “militaristically involved in the sanctity of nature”, meaning they are strongly against GMO’s or man-made food, and will outright kick such objects out a window if they come across one. This is quite like the children of Demeter, to a higher extent. In a battle, their history of using farming equipment actually comes in handy, and are one of the few demigods able to use a scythe or a sickle in combat (even if the weapons are terrible anyway). Abilities Chlorokinesis: Obviously, children of Demeter and Ceres can manipulate plant life. More specifically, they manipulate flowers and crops, able to make simple vines into a weapon of mass destruction. They can thicken vines to be harder to break, causing them to be bad news when wrapped around someone, and are masters at using a plant’s poisons to their own benefits. Furthermore, they are said to be able to grow plants anywhere with a prayer to their mother, though, they might find themselves regretting it, as the plant won’t be happy in harsh environments. It takes an emote to form a sizeable vine to fight with unless previously prepared; this does not include an attack (that will need to take place in the next emote!). It takes three emotes to grow a plant from a seed, and six emotes if it is being grown in harsh environments. * Children of Demeter and Ceres can sense when plant life is being destroyed * Children of Demeter and Ceres can sense when plant life is being stimulated/grown, and have a sort of metal-detecting sense that allows them to find any product of nature, like wood or honey. * Children of Demeter and Ceres can sense when plants are “happy” and “unhappy”, and sometimes feel themselves empathizing. Culinary Arts: Coupled with being amazing farmers, children of Demeter and Ceres are excellent cooks, which is pretty neat.